zentrelafandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Control
Animal Control should be the fourth quest you encounter, as you can get easily overrun by mobs. "Get rid of those angry animals!" Required Level: 2 Required Quests: None "Animal Hill is infested! Speak to Tarzon (-1068, 40, 1317) to see how you can help. Quests Home Part 1 Talk to Tarzon. Tarzon: Hoo haa hoo haa. You: Umm... Tarzon: Oh, sorry. I was just practicing my animal roar. You: That's, um, interesting... Tarzon: So what do you need, human? You: Just helping out around town. Tarzon: Oh? Well I do have something for you to do. Tarzon: Recently the animals on Animal Hill have been getting rowdy. Tarzon: They're normally very peaceful, so something strange is going on. Tarzon: Could you go and check it out? See if you can find anything unusual at Animal Hill. Tarzon: Be sure to check around the shrine. There may be something hidden there. Part 2 Go to Animal Hill (-597, 93, 1343) and investigate the cause for the Angry Animals. Bring anything you find back to Tarzon (-1068, 40, 1317). Part 3 Find the Mysterious Device and return it to Tarzon. Part 4 Tarzon: Oh, you're back! Wait, what in the world is this?... Tarzon: WHY DID YOU BRING THIS TO ME, HUH? Tarzon: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?? You: Woah! Calm down! I didn't do anything! Tarzon: HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! You: Wait, put that thing down! Tarzon: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! THIS IS KIND OF HEAVY, THOUGH!!! Tarzon: ... Tarzon: ..... Tarzon: Um... Tarzon: I'm so sorry. Tarzon: I don't know what came over me. Tarzon: I just got really angry for some reason. You: Could it be... Tarzon: Yes. Perhaps this device has something to do with it. Tarzon: I can still feel some anger, though. Maybe the animals are more affected by it than we are. Tarzon: I wouldn't be surprised if the animals stay angry for a while because of this. Tarzon: I will send this to a researcher friend of mine, perhaps he can make some sense of it. Tarzon: Did you see anything else that might explain why this was there? You: I do remember reading a sign at the Animal Hill shrine. Someone by the name of Cultist Bram left a message. Tarzon: Hmm. I can't say that name rings a bell. Tarzon: Well, anyways, at least we've found the reason the animals are angry! Tarzon: Thanks for your help. I never would've thought that something like this existed. Quest Complete! Animal Control You receive: 250 experience points 25 Shards Tips WARNING major spoilers! Don't keep reading if you want to complete the quest alone! To get the Mysterious Device, follow these steps. First, go to the shrine on top of the Animal Hill. Next, stand in the center and face South. On the right side of the south entrance, there is a special button (Not the one on the floor). Pressing this button will open up a trapdoor in the center of the shrine. Quickly jump in the trapdoor before the door closes. You will find yourself in a small stone room, with a message on the wall saying "Nothing to see here, this hay is totally normal! -Cultist Bram" There is a bale of hay in the center of the room. Clicking it will cause you to search the hay bale. You will find the Mysterious Device in this hay bale. There is an iron door in one corner of the room, stand on the pressure plate, walk out, and swim up the water stream to escape the room. Trivia Tarzon is a reference to Tarzan. His "animal roar" at the beginning is Tarzan's call.